fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dream Dimensions
Kirby: Dream Dimensions is a fan-made Kirby Game for the Nintendo Switch. Plot The game starts at night, showing images of Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight sleeping. A rainbow-colored portal then opens in the sky, and a strange man comes out. He then raises his arms and much of Dream Land gets sucked into the portal. Kirby wakes up in the middle of a small town on a floating island known as Sleep City. There, he is greeted by a woman who introduces herself as Queen Raven. She explains to Kirby that the man who brought him to the Dream World is known as Dreamon. She tells Kirby that Dreamon has a group of Magical Artifacts known as Crown Crystals, and that Kirby needs to take all of the Crown Crystals before Dreamon uses them to plunge the Dream World into an eternal Nightmare. After journeying through Wild Wilds (World 6), Kirby finally defeats Dreamon, taking the last Crown Crystal from him. Queen Raven then takes the Crown Crystals and flies off into the sky, causing Purple Clouds to spread across it. Dreamon explains that he is the rightful King of the Dream World, and that Raven turned evil and tried to take it all for herself. Thankfully, he was able to take the Crown Crystals out of the palace before she took them. He reveals that he brought Kirby and friends to the Dream World so they could help him regain his throne. After defeating Raven at the end of Nasty Nightmare (World 7), a dark force leaves her body, assembling itself into Nightmare. Nightmare explains that after being defeated at the Fountain of Dreams, he ended up in the Dream World. After years of plotting and regaining his strength, he possessed the Queen of the Dream World in an effort to trap the Waking Universe in an eternal Nightmare. Nightmare then flies off to Coma Core, the center of the Dream World, where he can enact his plan. Kirby then uses the Starship Mark II to fly off into Coma Core to stop Nightmare. After a hard-fought battle, Nightmare is defeated. Raven and Dreamon reconcile and agree to continue to rule by each other's side. A Portal is opened for Kirby and friends to return home, and the credits roll. Gameplay Kirby: Dream Dimensions is the first Kirby game to include full 3D gameplay. Some sections are in 2D or Crystal-Shards style. The game supports up to four players, with each player controlling a different color Kirby. Kirby has the ability to blow bubbles to save Ability Stars and Food for later. However, Kirby can only have 2 Bubbles at a time, and only one of them can be an Ability Star. If Kirby has two food bubbles, they will combine into a higher value food item that heals Kirby for more. All players share Bubbles. Kirby can collect Custom Parts for Copy Abilities. He can use them to change the look of Copy Abilities at Marx's Ability Designer in Sleep City. Every ability has one rare part that can only be found in one area in the game. The custom parts for each ability fall into a category, and one from each category can be chosen. Kirby can also receive Spray Paints to apply to himself, changing his colors. Some abilities have no custom parts. Team Kirby Clash Ultra is unlocked after defeating Aquatica Knight at the end of Old Ocean (World 5). It plays mostly similar to the version bundled with Planet Robobot, but Heroes for the Spear (Spear Warrior) and Archer (Bow Conqueror) have been added. Notably, the game remains in 2D. Dedede's Drum Dash 3D is unlocked after defeating Dust Dedede at the end of Dozing Dunes (World 4). It is a 3D version of Dedede's Drum Dash from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. However, it supports multiplayer and has more unlockable songs. Time Attack is unlocked after completing Story Mode for the first time. It is mostly Story Mode with EX bosses and a timer for each world. It can be accessed by talking to Dreamon in the Palace. The Arena is unlocked after completing Story Mode for the first time. It contains an Intensity feature, scaling from 1 to 10. (Bosses are at Level 2 while playing through Story Mode.) After completing The Arena at Level 4, Levels 6-9 are unlocked. Level 10 is unlocked after completing Level 5. Levels 6-10 use EX Bosses from Time Attack. (Bosses are at Level 7 while playing through Time Attack Mode.) It can be accessed at the Stadium-Like structure in Sleep City. This version of the Arena works in "Waves", where you face all the bosses in a wave in a random order, then go to the next wave and do the same thing. Magolor has a shop called Ability Dojo, where Kirby can undergo Single-Player Challenges for a specific ability. The challenge for a specific ability is unlocked upon recieving the ability for the first time. During a Challenge, Kirby can not lose his ability. Completing the Challenge unlocks that ability in the Ability Testing Room, next door to the dojo. Worlds Copy Abilities New Abilities 'Tourist' A Doctor and Circus-Type Ability that gives Kirby a variety of Keepsakes, Travel Items, and Cameras to use against enemies. With this ability, Kirby gains an Open Button-Up Shirt with a Flower Print and a Camera. Selfie is a Short-Range, Higher-Damage AOE Around Kirby. Photo Booth is a High Damage Blast in front of Kirby. Each of these attacks will charge Photo Album by One Point, even if they don't hit anything. The maximum number of Photo Album Points is 8. Suitcase Ride has Kirby ride forward on a Roller Suitcase. Passport Slam has Kirby take out a giant passport, put it over his head, then slam it shut on anything above him. Flag Spin has Kirby take out a flag, then spin around with it. Snowglobe Toss has Kirby throw a Snow Globe forward that causes a small explosion. If one looks closely, the snow globes have Castle Dedede, Access Ark, The Jamba Heart, The Dreamstalk, or Landia inside of them. Photo Album has Kirby open a Brown Book, then throw 3 Photos in random directions for each point that has been charged up. Unpack Suitcase has Kirby take out the Suitcase from Suitcase Ride and take everything out of it, throwing it in random directions. Occasionally, a piece of food will come out of the Suitcase. He will finish by throwing the Camera, Button-Up Shirt, and the Suitcase. Using this attack causes Kirby to lose the Tourist Ability, with no Ability Star appearing. 'Mud' Mud shares some similarities to the Water, Leaf and Archer abilities. With this ability, Kirby gains a crown of Orange Crystals with a mound of Mud in the middle. Mud Ball creates a Ball of Mud that Kirby can roll into an enemy. It will explode upon hitting an enemy. Mud Cloak is a hiding move that allows Kirby to hide in a pile of Mud, protecting him from enemy attacks. Mud Blast shoots out Mud in multiple directions as Kirby jumps out of the Mud pile. Mud Firecracker throws a small ball of Mud upwards that explodes when it touches the ground or an enemy. Mud Slide has Kirby slide forwards on a stream of mud as long as the button is held. Mud Drop is an aerial Mud Slide that goes at a Downward Angle in the direction Kirby is facing. When it hits the ground, it becomes a Mud Slide. Mud Throw tosses mud in all directions. It can not hit enemies on the ground, and has a small hitbox around Kirby. Mud Fountain has Kirby dodge an attack, then shoot a huge stream of Mud in the direction the attack came from. 'Freezer' Freezer is similar to the Ice and Cook Abilities. It looks like Ice-Spark from Kirby 64. Ice Machine throws small ice cubes forward. If there is an enemy in the Freezer, it will throw a larger one with them inside. Wheel Forward causes Kirby to open up and dash forward, trapping an enemy that gets hit inside of the freezer. Lay Flat has Kirby fall on his back and open up, allowing him to dodge some attacks and trap any enemy that lands on him inside of the freezer. Frozen Meal destroys the enemy inside the freezer and throws out a piece of food. There can only be one enemy inside the freezer at any given time. 'Cosmic' Cosmic is a rare ability, and can only be recieved by swallowing the mid-boss Aphelion after defeating him. It gives Kirby a golden ring on his head with a dome of the night sky inside of it. Stardust releases a burst of glittering Stardust in an area in front of Kirby. Gravitation Manipulation makes Kirby jump high and throw nearby objects into the Air. Enemies will take damage upon hitting the ground. This can also cause nearby projectiles to fly straight up. Planet Roller has Kirby turn in to a small planet and roll forward. The planet will look like any of the planets from Kirby 64. Solar Flare shoots a burst of energy up and around Kirby. Hawking Radiation emits reddish-orange waves of energy around Kirby for as long as the button is being held. Kirby can slowly walk around while using this. Black Hole creates a Black Hole that sucks enemies, other players, item in before exploding and doing massive damage to everything on the screen. Using this attack will cause Kirby to lose the Cosmic Ability, with no Ability Star appearing. 'Fan' Fan allows Kirby to use two paper fans to attack enemies. It equips Kirby with a paper fan in each hand and a Red Kimono. Fan Flap has Kirby swipe in front of him with a fan. Spinner Flap makes Kirby spin around with both fans closed. Storm Dash has Kirby dash forward, stopping to hit the first enemy encountered with a fan. Winging It has Kirby flap the fans multiple times to fly with them as wings. Each flap hurts nearby enemies. He enters a glide after using this. Blossom Strike has Kirby extend the fans towards either side, then open them to hurt enemies all around him. Fan Toss makes Kirby throw a fan up in the air. 360 '''is an aerial Spinner Flap. '''Shuttle Drop has Kirby flap both fans behind himself to quickly slam into the ground. Returning Abilities *Archer *Beam *Bell *Bomb *Cleaning *Crash *Cutter *Doctor *ESP *Fighter *Fire *Ghost* *Hammer* *Ice *Jet *Laser *Leaf *Mirror *Mike *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Smash Bros.* *Spark *Spear *Spider *Stone *Sword *Water *Wheel *Whip *Wing *Yo-yo A * Indicates a Rare Ability that can only be recieved by a mid-boss or Copy Essence. Bosses Mid-Bosses Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games